Pleasurable Pain
by Nirvana Renegade Seiga
Summary: Greed likes pain. Kimblee Likes explosions. Yaoi ensures. Written for xXredEMPTionXx who requested this.


**Pleasurable Pain**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greed, Kimblee, Martel or Greed's leather pants. Sue me and you receive a Natural Valley Granola bar and a half empty bottle of fruit punch.

**DEDICATED TO**: **xXredEMPTionXx** who suggested the Greed/Kimblee pairing to me.

**WARNINGS**: Yaoi, hmmm... explosions, Greed being Greedy, Kimblee being very perverted...

* * *

Greed was bored and annoyed. Two things that never go well with the greedy homunculus.

Greed idly leaned back on the couch and tossed a knife into the air, catching it in the palm of his hand, the blade slicing rather easily through his immortal skin. He let his shield crawl up around the knife blade and a pang of odd pleasure traveled straight through him.

He stared at the knife in his hand and then pulled it out another spark of pleasure striking through him. Slitted eyes darted between the knife and his hand, putting two and two together. Pain and Pleasure... who knew they could go together?

The homunculus tossed the knife back up and this time caught it _between_ his fingers, the blade not touching a single slice of skin. "Unusual..."

The door to the private bar opened and the Crimson Alchemist walked in, his shirt unbuttoned and swishing with his walk. Greed smirked and pushed his glasses up with two fingers before jamming the blade into his hand again and waving at Kimblee with the other, unmarked one.

Kimblee's wild golden eyes were locked onto the blade in his hand and stalked over, picking up the impaled hand carefully. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Greed smiled happily. "Afternoon, Kimblee." The alchemist glared at him.

"It's midnight." Kimblee grumbled then sat his hand down as he suddenly realized that Greed was in no real danger. The homunculus smiled. It was so cute to see Kimblee fretting over him, thinking he was still human."You haven't answered my question." Kimblee pulled the knife out viciously and Greed invouluntarily let out a sharp, pained gasp.

The other man stopped and looked at the knife then at one of the tattoos in his palm. "You liked that didn't you?" Greed slowly sat up from his slouched position and grabbed the alchemist's wrists before they could touch his skin. Greed pushed Kimblee onto the couch and crawled on top of him, straddling the lean, muscled stomach.

"Get OFF ME!" Kimblee growled savagly, his golden eyes darting side to side, his hands trying to touch any piece of flesh that he could reach. "Get the fuck off me!" Greed sighed and leaned down so his breath lightly carressed the alchemist's lips.

"Calm down, Kimblee." He said and let his glasses slid down just slightly so the amyethst eyes could stare into gold. He leaned down and claimed the other man's lips savagly. Kimblee's struggles started again and he bit Greed's lip, blood flowing into his mouth. The homunculus took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside, licking up the spilt blood.

Kimblee glared at him hatefully until Greed slid his hips down to press them against the Alchemists'. And _wow_, Kimblee was hard. Greed stifled a moan as his own was pressed against that bulge.

Greed looked down into hooded golden eyes and suddenly his lips were claimed savagly and Kimblee's blood was in his mouth, his tongue being cut on shark-like teeth.

_'Hm... he gives in...'_

((( LATER )))

Martel lightly whistled as she spun her knife sheafe between her fingers, her other hand reaching out to open the door to the private bar. The first beams of dawn light hit her first and she walked behind the bar, the sunlight still blinding her.She reached under the counter and pulled out a skillet and a bottle of whiskey.

A groan reached her senses and she lifted her head to be greeted with the most embarrassing sight that sent her blushing deeply; Greed and Kimblee were sprawled on the couch, their clothes gone to some unknown land and their legs and bodies were tangled together in the most compromising of positions.

"Oh..." Martel scrambled out of the room just as Kimblee lifted his head from Greed's chest. He looked down at the sleeping homunculus and smirked savagly. He sat his hands on Greed's chest and a moment later Greed opened his eyes.

He took in a pained gasp as the alchemist drew the explosion out. Heat filled Greed's insides as black consumed his vision. A moment later, Kimblee was sitting on the couch, covered in gore and grinning stupidly. Greed moaned as he was slowly reconnected flesh by flesh and then Kimblee was on him again.

"That felt sooo good..." Kimblee moaned and Greed leaned up to lick the blood off the alchemists' neck.

"What? the explosion or the sex?" Kimblee just smirked and leaned down so their lips barely touched.

"Both." He kissed the homunculus and Greed smirked. Oh yes, this is what he wanted. Sex and explosions and every thing dangerous that Greed could happily provide.

With that thought in mind, their bodies were succumbed to blood, explosions and the pleasure of pain.

* * *

Well, how did you like that? Remember, I take requests. Yaoi, yuri, or het. ALSO! GIVE ME A RATING! G, PG, T, or M 


End file.
